


perfidiae

by mermaidxwriter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidxwriter/pseuds/mermaidxwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He who commits adultery with a women lacks understanding; he who does so destroys his own soul.” - Proverbs 6:32</p><p>Jason is no stranger to addiction. His mother was an alcoholic and addicted to pain killers, but Jason’s vice doesn't come in a bottle or a glass. His vice has long black hair and smells like cinnamon and smiles brightly when he’s buried deep inside her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	perfidiae

“He who commits adultery with a women lacks understanding; he who does so destroys his own soul.” - Proverbs 6:32

**addiction.**

Jason is no stranger to addiction. His mother was an alcoholic and addicted to pain killers, but Jason’s vice doesn't come in a bottle or a glass. His vice has long black hair and smells like cinnamon and smiles brightly when he’s buried deep inside her. How can he be so addicted to another person, especially someone who isn't his fiancè?

He can’t go a day without talking to her. He needs to hear her voice, to touch the softness of her skin, to taste her lips. Her name is enough to make him swoon. He feels like he's on a high in her presence, like he’s larger than life. He’s become dependent on her and on the way she makes him feel, but he doesn't want it end, ever.

**deceit.**

The party is already raging when Jason and Percy get there. They spot Nico, already drunk, in a doorway laughing his ass off at something a son of Demeter had said. After some slurring, Nico tells them that the girls are all in the dining room and as soon as they get there Piper and Annabeth come running to hug him. 

Percy and Annabeth run off to make out somewhere, leaving Piper and Jason to themselves. Piper starts telling him about a strange person she met at work this morning, and Jason can’t help but zone out. He checks his phone as inconspicuously as he can, waiting for a text from her telling him she’s arrived. He used to feel bad every time he looked at Piper for deceiving her like this, making her believe that she’s the only one and that they would end up together married somewhere, the ultimate happy family, but now he’s just numb. Lying to her is as easy as breathing. He’s careful about being caught but Piper, bless her soul, is so oblivious that he doesn't need to be.

He can easily justify this in his own mind because relationships have to be give and take. But Piper is just take take take. She constantly wants his attention, she wants gifts, she wants him to take her somewhere. Sometimes he feels like the father she never had because he's always giving. Cheating is _his_ way of taking. 

His phone pings and Jason wants to jump for joy. **I’m on the balcony.** Jason tells Piper he’s going to the bathroom and she’s too drunk to protest. He walks onto the balcony and gasps when he sees her. He may be dating a daughter of Aphrodite, but she has nothing on Reyna. She’s stunning in her tight black dress, blissfully accentuating all her delicious curves. (You could say he takes after his father in that department.) Some of her dark hair was pinned up while the rest hung brushing her waist.

Jason can’t control himself. He grips her waist and pulls her flush against him. She laughs and it sound like music to his ears. ”You’re an animal.”

H-e puts her gorgeous lips to better use in deep kiss. “I don’t hear you complaining.”

She sighs happily as he holds her close for a few more minutes, his beer breath fanning her face. 

“Want something to drink? They have tequila.” He knows it’s her favorite.  
She smirks at him and tugs on his collar until he’s close enough to feel every inch of her curves. “I want to get out of here.” Her eyes are bright and taunting because she knows he can’t refuse an offer that delicious. 

On the drive back to his place, he briefly hopes Piper makes it home okay but he’s quickly distracted by the long tan legs resting on his dashboard. 

He opens her door because while he may be a cheater, he’s still a gentleman. Her heels _click_ loudly as they walk up to his apartment and Jason can’t keep his eyes off her ass. She really was sex on legs. 

He pins her to the back of the door as soon as he unlocks it and bites her neck until she makes a gutteral sound that goes straight to his groin. She grips him through his pants and he throws his head back. He grips her thighs. “Jump.”   He picks her up and carries her to his bedroom, her hands gripping his hair the entire time. He all but tears off her dress and panties (she rarely wears bras much to his delight) and he admires the way her breasts jiggle when she moves the slightest bit. 

They banter as they always do about which position, and she wins (as usual). He lays on his back contently because he wins no matter what. She places her hands on his sculpted chest and straddles him _slowly_. Her back arches obscenely as she engulfs him and it feels _heavenly_. He watches her breasts bounce as she rides him, her skin glowing with sweat and he tugs on her hair when she tightens around him. Her moans are harsh and breathy and sound like music to his ears. 

His climax is so strong he feels like a new person when it’s over. She smiles at him when he reaches for her in the afterglow. He doesn't think of Piper once. 

**confession.**

This had been happening for months before Nico glares at him from across the diner booth one spring Saturday morning. “You’re hiding something.”

Jason vehemently denies it. 

Nico sighs. He looks more disappointed than angry. “Jason, I’ve told you everything about me. The good, the bad, and the ugly. You can tell me anything.”

Jason sips his coffee before meeting Nico’s eyes. “Promise you won’t tell a soul?”

Nico gives him a lopsided smile. “You know I wouldn’t blondie. I won’t sell you out to the feds.”

Jason lets out a harsh breath. “I’m sleeping with Reyna.”

Nico’s dark eyes went wide. “Does Piper know?”

Jason shakes his head.

Nico swallows. “How long?”

Jason cracks his fingers. “Five months.”

Nico raises his eyebrows. “Wow.”

“What does that mean?”

Nico shakes his head then chuckles. “Guess you got more than your eyes from your dad.”

Jason grins but it doesn't reach his eyes. He’s scared of what he’s become but he knows he wouldn't change if he could. 

“Are you ever gonna tell her?”

Jason looks down. “I don’t think so. She’s gonna take it hard.”

“You think she can sense it? With her Aphrodite senses and all.”

“No.” If she does, she’s playing a damn good fool. 

**lies.**

“You’re canceling our date?” Piper pouts. She’d been looking forward to it all week. “We haven't been on a date in months.”

“I have to be in New Rome for business.” The only business he has in New Rome is between Reyna’s legs. 

Piper sighs. “Can’t you just take a break?”

Jason shakes his head solemnly. “A hero doesn't get a break.”

Piper nods and sighs. “You’re my hero, you know that Jay?”  
 He smiles at her. “I know.” 

Jason isn’t just lying to Piper, he’s lying to everyone. 

Percy comments on Jason’s hickeys later that week and asks what he and Piper had been up to. “Y’know the usual.”

Percy laughs that loud laugh he inherited from his father. “Use protection kids.”

Jason just smiles and thinks he should’ve been a son of Hermes.

**worship.**

He knows he’s on the road to ruin, but it doesn't deter him. How could it when touching her feels like heaven? 

She murmurs his name over and over like a prayer when they make love. His bedroom is sacred, their own personal holy ground. Being with her is a form of worship. 

**justice.**

Where there is a roman, there is justice. Where there are two romans found in the act of coitus, there is all hell breaking loose.


End file.
